<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vox Diamond by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554578">Vox Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have You Heard of The Shahzade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well?" The green-eyed little menace pushed the tip even further at his throat as if he was merely fondling with a paper-thin hand fan. "Didn't expect the Ven'alor to be a coward."</p><p>Provoking. In every way.</p><p>Oh but Jango was never the prey, even with his hands all raised and his body drawing back, which he'd call it tactics inherited from Jaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have You Heard of The Shahzade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vox Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Being pointed at by the sharp end of one saber was something Jango could never get used to. But for once, really, the future leader of all mandalorians surpressed the compulsion to pull out his blaster and shoot back. Just imagine his people seeing him like this, and worse was that maybe he'll have to try hard enough to get used to this type of violence, for the one person having the gall to threaten him like this–</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well?" The green-eyed little menace pushed the tip even further at his throat as if he was merely fondling with a paper-thin hand fan. "Didn't expect the Ven'alor to be a coward."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Provoking. In every way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh but Jango was never the prey, even with his hands all raised and his body drawing back, which he'd call it tactics inherited from Jaster. He'd faced worse and repaid with less civilities.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd say someone who's lost the racing yet still refuses to admit the defeat is the coward here." He paused from the polite recession and even leaned onto the lethal touch, stirring up their play even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see you don't know how to spell the word death!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The effect was clear. He had heard about the Stewjonians' worship of fire, yet never thought that it would burn so beautifully in those eyes. No wonder people said that it was worthy dying at the mercy of endearing hands. Jango would very much like to test how far he could push on, could rule over such fire, before someone had to interrupt this moment only meant to be shared by two. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A point, young Ven'alor has. Show aggression to our guest, we should not." The small figure who had not spoken a word since Jango had invaded the training ground jumped in; he tilted Obi-Wan's saber down with his long cane.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But master! He..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How master Yoda could quench the wild flames with but a look was beyond him, and he was certainly not happy when the fruit of such teaching turned out to be indifference towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cody, please kindly escort <em>the guest</em> out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As far as he adored the way Obi-Wan wished to fray him with mere stares, Jango hated being third-personed as if he wasn't there. And when he's upset, he did things—sometimes wise but often not—before having any thoughts, like striding forward and grabbing the wrist of the one who was about to leave with the master. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How about this: we spar for one round as a rematch, fair and simple." Ignoring the almost reflexive struggle, he suggested, provoking as the other had done before, and successfully rekindled the defiant shimmer. "If you win, I'll agree to whatever you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obi-Wan studied him for a second before replied. "If you say so. And?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And, If you lose," Not diverting the gaze, Jango advanced upon the stubborn Shahzade, closing their distance until he could feel the warmth of his body, and his own blood boiling. "I want the reward I deserve."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only a fool would belittle Obi-Wan as a fighter, especially given for so much Jango had observed while pretending to be a random furniture alongside the weapon racks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>–Flipping like he was weightless, a feather in the wind; maneuvering the saber like a butterfly fluttering its wings, in a way that turned combat forms into the elegance of dancing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Simply water could overturn a boat; the tender could stifle the steel with so little effort. Had he not been a born warrior, Jango would doubt whether his blaster skill could be evenly matched to his moves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only he was no every man, and mistakening Jango Fett to be one came with consequences. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Manda didn't just teach their children to hide behind solid armours: they took when they wanted, what they wanted, and more so did their Ven'alor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without a saber, Obi-Wan was but an imcomplete artwork. Even if he was to struggle like a thread of silk slipping through crude fingers, Jango would have him grasped dead at last. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lack of strength and the difference in physique made him dodge and dodge–one step wrong, all went wrong. A pull and a drag was all Jango needed, and Obi-Wan tumbled down, like a fledgling longing for sky yet entrapped by this sly viper, falling into the snare long prepared for this instant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yield?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>On top of him, Jango was also panting hard. Though having his prey firmly fixated on the ground, to capture a bird was never an easy task. Still, compared to the strictly trained mandalorian, Obi-Wan appeared to be way more pitiable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hair that had been tied with utmost care was dishevelled, like the setting sun strewn on the horizon, along with the soft blush tinted the cheeks brought out the pearly green of his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brightest among the stars, most vibrant amidst the crown jewels. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he returned the smirk, stubborn still, unrelenting still. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In your dreams."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Manda be his witness. Perhaps Jango did lose, totally and utterly, for this wanting.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by<br/>- Vox Diamond (t+pazolite/Srav3r)<br/>- 绝世舞姬</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>